


Night Cuddles

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Gen Work, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pokemon, Serena/Shauna, late night cuddiling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge Week at fic_promptly.

When they had gone to bed, she had pointedly taken the other bed in the room that they rented for the night. They had met up with the guys earlier that day and had rented the next room over. She'd heard the quiet unhappy sigh that Shauna had made, but she had only been been concerned with letting her Pokemon out and going to bed alone for appearances sake. Despite that she had heard Shauna do the same and she took the other bed in the room.

At least that had been her plan.

In the middle of the night, she woke up to find that Shauna had moved over to her bed and was up against her side with one of her arms wrapped around her middle, in what looked to her sleep addled mind as a half hearted attempt to cuddle with her. In tired confusion, she blinks towards the other bed in their room, noting that Sylveon and Vaporeon are both sleeping on it.

Sighing softly as she feels Shauna's arm tighten a bit, noting that Shauna was watching she smiles tiredly as she shifts onto her side and puts her own arm around Shauna.


End file.
